


A Little Bit of Power

by kaibagirl



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (S8) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: Ginny finds a necklace with an interesting offer.
Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (S8) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700263
Kudos: 4





	A Little Bit of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Using your power for evil
> 
> Additional prompts:  
> 5\. [quote] 'War didn't care for carefully laid plans' — Wicked Saints, by Emily A. Duncan  
> 7\. [word] Shenanigan  
> 8\. [song] True Colors — Cyndi Lauper

Tom Marvolo Riddle’s diary hadn’t completely left Ginny’s mind. No, a speck of possession lingered over her. Because of that, the offer sitting in front of her was  _ very _ tempting.

Offer? What offer?   
  


She mysteriously found an ancient looking necklace in her dresser. It seemed very old, with it’s rusted silver and a scratched, black stone.

After the whole incident with the Diary, should she know better than touch it? Well, yes. But this time, “instructions” came with the Dark-looking object.

_ Spindy twindy little thing, _

_ Would you like to see your gain? _

_ If you do, which you do, _

_ Put me on above your head! _

_ Wear me around your tiny neck, and your power shall increase, _

_ With that power, do as you please, _

_ Just remember that your limits are still a tease. _

Despite her gut telling her to not touch the strange looking necklace, a little voice  _ hissed _ at her to put it on. After all, what could it possibly do? Nothing. She was stronger than a mere piece of jewelry with a joke letter.

And so, the red-head reached for the necklace and put it on.

o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o

_ Power rushed through her veins. She almost fainted, but she grasped whatever light she could still see. Holding onto that light, she tried to pull herself to consciousness. _

_ Silence is power… Especially when there's a little voice guiding you in the back of your mind. It whispers to you when you are all alone, when you have no one else. _

_ When you are unwanted…. _

o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o

Ginny spent the next few days planning. What was she planning? A way to prove to her brothers that she was stronger than they thought she was.

It was a nice, sunny day, devoid of any dark clouds. The birds were chirping and the Weasleys’ all had smiles on their faces- all except for one.

It was a perfect day to play Quidditch.

They got out their brooms, and went to play. Of course, the one Weasley with no smile didn’t have a broom, so she was left behind again. Again.

_ They underestimate you, dear. Why don’t you… prove them wrong? _

Ginny briefly fingered her new necklace. Taking a deep breath, she put on a brave face, straightened her posture, and walked towards her brothers.

She was greeted with, “What are you doing here? We don’t have enough brooms and you don’t know how to play,” and other variations. They could never take turns, no matter how many times she asked.

_ Prove them wrong… you know how. _

Ginny drew herself up to her full height and said, “How about one of you race against me, on a broom. Loser has to sit out, while the winner can play.”

Fred flashed her a grin. “I’ll race against you,” he told her. She frowned at his cockyness, although she expected it. Good thing she’d been training behind their backs. That would wipe the smile of his face.

She held back a smirk. “Game on,” she replied.

George lent her his broom, and raised his hand as they got into position.

“Three… two… one… GO!” he shouted, bringing down his arm in a slicing motion.

The two siblings pushed themselves off the ground, flying into the air.

Glancing at Ginny, Fred was surprised to see her keeping up with him. She seemed to be enjoying herself. But how did she even learn to fly? They never let her use their brooms.

He sped up.

But so did she.   
  


Ginny was having the time of her life. The wind was blowing on her face, hair rustling in the wind. There was no way she could lose. Fred had the build of a beater while she had one of a chaser, or even a seeker. Simply put- she was  _ faster _ .

As they got to the halfway point, Ginny sped up even more. It would be easy to win now.

She flew down closer to the ground, holding her hand out.

Closer…. Closer…. AND SHE REACHED GEORGE’S HAND!

She WON!

Ginny was cheering internally as she landed. She beat her brother! And she beat him at his favorite hobby, at that.

It was a major win for her. The cherry on top was her brothers’ shocked expressions.

However, war didn't care for carefully laid plans.

Before her brothers had enough time to even say, ‘how’, Molly Weasley came out of the house.

“Ginerva! What kind of behavior is this?! This shenanigan of yours could have  **gotten you hurt** !!” said Mrs. Weasley. immediately fussing over her only daughter.

Much to Ginny’s dismay, her brothers started snickering.

It didn’t matter if she won. She hadn’t proved herself.  _ She was only the youngest, beloved to her mother but not to her brothers. _

_ She still didn’t have any value to them. _

After her mother stopped ranting, Ginny shut herself in her room.

She only came out for meals.

o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o

Fred and George seemed to be the only ones who noticed Ginny’s new schedule. What was going on with their sister, they wondered.

And then it dawned on them… perhaps she felt excluded? Why else would she want to race, after all.

Their parents and Ron thought she was reading or something, not even slightly worried.  _ She was a teenager _ , they insisted,  _ nothing was wrong. _

Well, it wouldn’t hurt to check anyway.

So, they formed a little plan.

They went in front of her room, counted to three, pushed open the door… 

...and found Ginny sitting at her desk by the window, elbows resting on the surface and leaning over a...notebook? Regular book? It didn't matter to them either way.

Ginny turned her head to look at the doorway. When she saw her older brothers, her expression turned into one of fury, resembling her mother’s so closely, and yet; something was different. A darker expression, perhaps.

Ginny stood up, hands on her hips. Her brothers nearly flinched from the sheer anger in her eyes.

“ _ I thought I told you to  _ knock  _ before entering my room,” _ she seethed.

Why wasn’t she yelling at them? Why didn’t she shoot a hex at them?

“We just wanted to see why you were holed up in your room all week,” said George.

“ _ Why didn’t you knock?” _ replied Ginny.

Fred and George glanced at each other, grinning wickedly. The former pulled something out of his back pocket and dropped it in front of himself and George.

**_\--POOF--_ **

A smoke ball insured the twins’ escape.

Once Ginny finally stopped coughing, she stepped out of her room and into the hallway.

Where were her brothers? She would  _ destroy them _ .

She shook her head. She would not destroy them, she would merely give them a stern lecture.

_ Destroy anyone who has ever wronged you, I know you crave revenge~ _

What was that voice in her head? She hadn’t ever had it before, and it sure didn’t sound like her voice.

_ I am your darkest thoughts… I’ve seen your heart, and I can help you achieve your deepest desires. _

So tempting… 

“You with the sad eyes,” sang two voices from somewhere. “Don’t be discouraged, oh I realize…”

Ginny spun around. It was obviously Fred and George, but where were their voices coming from?

“It's hard to take courage, In a world full of people, You can lose sight of it all,” they continued. “And the darkness inside you can make you feel so small.”

“Come here!” said Ginny, still searching for the source of their voices. Why were they singing that stupid song?

“But I see your true colors, shining through.”

_ Why don’t you cast a spell to locate them? You could drag them out of their hiding place by their ears… _

“I'm through with your shenanigans! Come out here, now!" she said.

But they continued singing. She explored the hallway, they sounded close, after all.

"I see your true colors, and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show.”

Was that a speck of ginger hair? She took out her wand and cast a quick curse at the spot, causing the twins to jump out of their hiding spots.

Their song paused as they comically fell to the floor. Two ow’s were heard, and then the twins got up.

“Your true colors, true colors are beautiful~” they continued in unison.

“...Like a rainbow,” they finished, then grinned at Ginny. She crossed her arms and glared at them.

“What is the meaning of this?” she demanded.

“We noticed,” started Fred. “That you weren’t happy.”

“So we thought this might cheer up,” continued George.

_ You want power, not love. Love is for the weak. _

"I'm through with your shenanigans," she replied coldly.

Ginny turned on her heel and went back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

She sat at her desk and opened her book, fingering her necklace again.

Love didn’t matter. She would find a way to get power.

**_Well done, my vessel…_ **


End file.
